


No Words, No Space

by kkkalguksu



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: DoTae Boyfriends, I Don't Even Know, M/M, dotae, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu
Summary: "I think I am about to lose my mind."Then they start moving— bodies glued with each other like a puzzle piece; two hearts beating together as if they’re one; heaving breaths; intense stare.“I guess I was a natural after all,” the other utters, making them laugh even though they’re still breathless.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	No Words, No Space

**Author's Note:**

> And... I am back for another DoTae fic!! I dunno, I should be studying right now but I can't focus. DoTae's been dancing inside my mind since December and... here it is... another fiction. Note that I am not a dancer but it has always been my dream to write something about dancing. 
> 
> Title's from Sabrina Carpenter's song/s. Her songs are really good, you should try it!! Well, here you go. Enjoy reading!

_I think I am about to lose my mind_.

Doyoung frowns as he received this message from his lover. He just got out of his last subject for the day when he received the message. _What’s wrong?_ He asked worriedly. He sits on his favorite bench covered by the tallest tree on their university when he received another message. _They want me to have a solo performance for the upcoming anniversary of our university_. Doyoung chuckles, finally letting go of his breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. He can’t help but shake his head after knowing that his boyfriend is fine, and is just overreacting. As always.

 _You’ll do great. You always do_. He hopes he can motivate Taeyong with his words. His boyfriend is a great dancer after all. It’s just that he often overthinks even though he is already great.

He’s in the middle of sketching _anything_ that he finds interesting in the field when he receives another message, _what am I supposed to perform?_

**________________**

Taeyong continues to dance until the last beat of the song, giving it his all— his stare deadly and charismatic up until the end. Doyoung’s still in awe, mouth agape. Yes, it wasn’t the first time that he saw his boyfriend dancing like _that_. It wasn’t also his first time to see Taeyong’s eyes change from his usual, adorable boba eyes to this intense pair of eyes that looks like it could kill. He thinks he will never be able to get use to it; will never be able to get enough of his performance. He thinks he will always be _this_ surprise. He thinks Taeyong was born for this— dancing, surprising and catching people’s attention by his captivating moves.

After catching his breath, Taeyong looks at his boyfriend with a smile on his face, his eyes back to its usual look— the one that Doyoung adores.

“That was great, Yongie.” He compliments with a smile. It was just a simple gesture but it was enough to wipe Taeyong’s exhaustion out of his system, it was enough for him to stop overthinking and feeling anxious. 

“Dance with me.” Taeyong utters. The younger laughs nervously, shaking his head.

“Come on, dance with me…” Taeyong pleaded, his eyes round and endearing. Well, what could the young man do when his boyfriend is looking at him like _that?_ Nothing. He simply obeys as he stands and let himself be pulled by the elder. Taeyong pulls him at the center of the studio, instructing him to wrap his arms around the elder's neck, and so he did. Their first step was hesitant, they were swaying while staring at each other— their glances innocent and sweet. They awkwardly laugh when they almost step on each other’s feet; pulling away from each other for some distance as they felt like exploding. That _stare_ , that _close distance;_ the slow dance itself was foreign, but at the same time it feels familiar and it’s somehow comforting. After several seconds of giggling, they look at each other with a serious stare while their smiles are still plastered on their lips. Taeyong takes the younger’s hand once more, careful and hesitant to take another step towards him. Not breaking the eye contact, he lets himself be pulled by the invisible gravity that was pulling him towards his boyfriend.

Doyoung remembers what his teacher way back in senior high school taught him, _every dance has a meaning… a story… dancing with a partner requires the both of you to move… to feel… You should not let your partner feel like they’re alone in that dance, in that stage… because that story… it is about the both of you… it is about trust…_

 _It is about the both of you…_ Doyoung inhales a sharp breath before wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s neck again. _Is about the both of you…_ He decided to hum with the sweet tune. The first few steps were awkward— they keep on feeling and thinking about what might be the next move of each other. They swayed going to their left, then their body felt like it is _suddenly_ intertwined when they swayed along to the right.

Then they were losing it; they were singing together while dancing, and the rhythm of the song binds them together. They felt like their bodies know exactly how to dance in sync. Taeyong lets the younger twirl and he did so without hesitance, it was as if they were reading each other’s mind. _You should not let your partner feel like they’re alone in that dance…_ and then there’s Taeyong’s smile, full of assurance. _It is about the both of you…_ Their moves shifted into a faster tempo when the song reaches its climax, they are no longer humming but it feels like the music’s enveloping them on that same spot, binding them together.

 _It is about trust…_ Taeyong’s other arm is wrapped around Doyoung’s waist while his other hand caresses his cheek. Taeyong’s hands… Taeyong’s gaze… Taeyong’s touch… he lets his eyes shut through the elder’s touch… he knows how much he trust Taeyong. 

On the last part of the song, they decided to get carefree; they are moving around the studio like they own it— like they planned every movements of their dance. Taeyong carefully spins him and the younger just obediently followed the lead and then they _stopped_ ; the elder hugging him from behind. They look at each other’s reflection through the mirror and stayed on that position for quite some time, breathing heavily as if they just participated on a race.

Even their shoulders are heaving up and down with the same pace and then they smiled at each other, “And here I thought you aren't a good dancer.” Taeyong utters with his frail voice, completely worn out, yet he also feels elated, the dance made him forget all his worries. Doyoung smiles at him, reaching his hair to gently ruffle it, “I thought so too. I guess I was a natural after all.” They laugh at that remark and Doyoung faces him with a huge smile on his face. He takes the elder’s face in his hands before locking their lips for a sweet, chaste kiss, “Would you please stop worrying about your performance? I know you’ll do great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It's been hard for me to write the dancing part but it was TOTALLY worth it!! I enjoyed a lot and I hope you did too. As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡


End file.
